


Surprise, Surprise

by Lucegoose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sexy times between the beas, ayyyyy, genital piercings, handjobs, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucegoose/pseuds/Lucegoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decides to do something special for his boyfriend Marco, but first he has to get through the few months it takes for it to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

In Jean’s life he never thought that he was going to actually do this. It was always something that he wanted to do, but he never really had the motivation. Now that he’s been with his boyfriend Marco for over a year, he figured that he could do it just for him. They needed something new to spice up their time in the bedroom, or….wherever they could do it really. Both of them were pretty big sex fiends, but always depended on who was feeling sexual frustrated that day… or night. Anyway, here Jean was at a small piercing parlor, waiting to do something extreme. He’d convinced Marco that he was at the library catching up on some studying, making sure that today was a day that his freckled boyfriend had to work and would not see that he was here and not at the library.

He began to shift in his seat as he waited to be called. He was going to do it, he was going to let another guy pierce his dick. It was going to happen. Although, he’d have to find a good excuse to deny sex for four months. Oh god how was he going to do that? He wasn’t. Maybe though, he could get away with a blow job here and there. That would placate Marco a little bit, although not for long. He might just tell him when it’s about two months? It seemed like a good plan. Ugh, four months without sex, it was going to be so hard.

Anyway, now he was being ushered in to do it. He was lucky that he knew the guy that was about to do it. The man also did his tongue piercing. He really loved that thing, and Marco did too. That piercing is probably why he knew that Marco would be mostly okay with the one he was about to get. Marco loved to play with his piercing when they kissed, it was kind of hot actually, but back to the chair where Jean has his pants down to his ankles. It didn’t take very long to do, and it didn’t hurt? Well it did, but not as much as he thought it would. He looked it over for a moment before nodding his head and pulling his pants back up, and paying for it.

He walked a bit strangely at first, but then he got the hang of it. He would have to get completely used to it soon so that Marco didn’t know for as long as possible. Now he just had to get to the library before his boyfriend’s shift ended at his work and he would come pick him up. He couldn’t make him suspicious on the first day.

**Month 1**

So far so good on Marco not knowing about the piercing. Although he was a bit suspicious, Jean assured him that the reason he didn’t want full out sex lately was because of a test that was coming up and he needed his full attention on it. He gave the excuse that he didn’t want to think about Marco being sexy in the middle of trying to explain something complicated. He might end up doodling the freckled boy’s name on his paper a hundred times. Of course Marco ate that up, because he liked that Jean thought about him, even while they were apart at classes.

Also Jean still appeased Marco with a blowjob and hand job here or there, and they worked successfully. Those also kept him out of the shower, making him too tired to follow Jean into it. This was really hard for him, but he figured it would be worth it in the end. He knew that Marco would understand. He was just glad that the thing stopped bothering him by this point, it was starting to look good, but he wasn’t going to push it and hurt himself, and maybe Marco in the process.

**Month 2**

It’s starting to become harder and harder to keep the secret from Marco. He’s extremely suspicious now, and constantly asks him if everything is alright and if he had done anything wrong. Jean made sure to reassure him that nothing was wrong, and tell him he loved him. Now that they had to cut back on sex, the younger male made sure to do all of those sappy things so that Marco wouldn’t feel bad for him ignoring him sexually.

He brought Marco flowers, texted him horribly cute things all the time. He even sent him snap chats of the stupidest things. Not that he didn’t do all of this before, he just increased the amount of times that it happened. This seemed to quell Marco, since he knew that Jean would never do all of these sappy things if he didn’t love them.

That’s another thing that Jean did, he told Marco he loved him every day. In some way shape or form, be it in person, over text, or even over silly little posted notes that he left around the house. So month two wasn’t all that bad.

**Month 3**

God this was a hard month. Jean thought that he was doing so well, but by the middle of the month, Marco was in a frantic state, asking if he didn’t find him sexually attractive anymore. Jean frantically corrected him that he still found him very much attractive. At this point the young college man only had a few options, and telling Marco was one of them, but he thought of something at that point. He could let Marco do him, but make sure that he does it doggy style and that the other keeps his hands off his dick. This was a good idea, he just had to be careful.

And that night they had sex for the first time in two, going on three months. Jean was very proud of himself that he was able to keep his boyfriend away from his dick, telling him that he wanted his nipples played with instead. That kept Marco occupied on his chest rather than his lower regions. He did feel a bit sore there, but he could get over it. At least he was about to see the other’s freckled, carefree smile again. That was enough for him.

**Month 4**

Jean only had one more month. Just one more. Marco was still in the dark about his piercing, and he made sure to have sex with him here and there, also keeping up with the hand jobs and blowjobs. He also gave him a few gifts here and there, and visited him at work now that his classes have died down. Jean had more time to spend with him now, so he made sure to make this month the best out of the ones he’s had this fucking piercing.

Marco was still on his toes, but he kept his suspicions to himself, seeing as he really loved Jean and he didn’t want to lose him. The younger male assured him that he had a great surprise for him at the end of this month, and that’s what kept the black haired man going. He was giving his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt, and assuming that this surprise was the reason that he was acting weird as of late. Although he was glad for all the love, and the sex, he was tired of doggy style. Also he did like topping, but now he just wanted Jean to fuck him. He liked turning the tables here and there, and they used to do that all the time, but not in the past couple of months. He was patient though, he could wait.

**End of Month 4 and into Month 5**

It was time. Jean was so fucking excited that the moment Marco got off work he was dragging him back to their apartment. Of course his boyfriend was surprised, and a bit confused, but he laughed when he saw Jean’s insanely happy smile. He looked so euphoric that Marco couldn’t bring himself to ask him what has got him so excited. The moment they got through the front door, the younger male was attacking the other with kisses everywhere, already unbuttoning his shirt.

At this point Marco needed to know what the hell was going on. He stopped his boyfriend with a small shove on his shoulder and a light laugh. “Jean, Jean, Jean!” He repeated, laughing after each call of the other’s name. “Hold on! What is up with you? You just all the sudden start attacking me when we get in the door, not that I’m complaining, I’m just a bit confused.”

Jean rolled his eyes then smirked. “I’m showing you the surprise,” was all he said before kissing down Marco’s neck, working the buttons again and throwing the shirt onto the floor. The freckled man hummed in content, now no longer asking questions like before. Now he was just accepting his fate. Jean continued to run his hands up and down the other’s chest, all the while moving his thigh in between Marco’s, massaging him by moving it back and forth.

Marco let out a low moan, clutching onto Jean for support. He moved his hands to pull Jean up to him to give him a heated kiss, making sure to pull on the piercing he absolutely loves. The shorter male groaned a bit, keeping up his motions, all the while kissing his neglected boyfriend. He was going to make sure that he rocked his world tonight.

Once Jean saw that they were both sufficiently aroused, he pulled the other by the wrist to the bed room, making sure to get Marco onto the bed and crawl over him. He took his own shirt off and tossed it aside before returning to kiss his boyfriend, who was happy to lay there and let Jean do whatever he wanted. He was still wondering what the surprise was, but he was sure that he was going to find out at some point during this. 

The younger male moved to work on the other’s pants, slowly unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper. Although he wanted to get to the surprise already, but he wanted to make sure that Marco was enjoying himself. He pawed at Marco’s erection through his boxers for a moment before pulling both his pants and his underwear off in one motion. Jean smirked, glad that he was able to be that smooth, but Marco just stuck his tongue out at him for being so full of himself. Even though he found that to be really sexy, he wasn’t about to tell the other that. He’s got enough things to boost his ego with.

The freckled man reached up to run his own hand over Jean’s erection, and moved so that he could return the favor and remove the rest of his clothing, but the other’s hand came up to stop him. Marco blinked for a moment, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes that assured him that nothing was wrong. Although he still couldn’t help himself. “Jean?” He questioned, moving so that he was holding his hand instead.

"Didn’t I tell you that I had a surprise for you?" He chuckled, leaning down to kiss the other lovingly before letting go of his hand and leaning back to sit on his heels. Jean slowly undid his pants pulling down the zipper. He paused though. "You should close your eyes." He didn’t want to look like an idiot when taking his pants off. Marco did let out a huff, but then complied and closed his eyes. Jean resumed his task and removed all of his clothing, his erection showing off his new addition. "Alright….open them."

Marco slowly opened his eyes, and they kept going out of surprise. “Holy shit Jean!” The man didn’t cuss often, but when he did it was always interesting to hear. “What in the…how in the…When did you?” The questions just kept coming as he sat up to examine his boyfriend’s piercing.

Jean’s cheeks turned a bit red with Marco’s face so close to his erection, but he didn’t say anything about that. “About four months ago, I thought it would be interesting. Thought you might like it, seeing as you love the one on my tongue.” He scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment, and nervousness, seeing as he didn’t know if Marco would actually like it or not. He hoped he did at least.

"So, you did this for me?" His dark eyes glanced up at Jean’s own amber, whose head nodded up and down slowly. Marco chuckled and moved up to kiss the other right on the lips lightly. "Then I guess we should try it out. I can’t let that love go to waist." He winked, bringing his hand to palm Jean’s erection.

Jean shuddered at the motion and smirked. “This is why I love you.” He moaned before connecting their lips once again, slowly pushing Marco down while keeping their lips connected. The younger man kissed the other with passion, knowing that he was about to give Marco the night of his life. He reached over to grab the condom and lube that he had placed on the night stand before this whole ordeal. What? He liked to be prepared, and he didn’t like stopping in the middle.

He detached himself from his boyfriend and opened the bottle of lube to coat his fingers. Marco hadn’t done this in four months, so he will need a lot of preparation. He kissed along the other’s shoulders as he inserted one finger into him, to which he hummed, but didn’t tense up. Jean took this as an okay, and inserted another, scissoring them a bit. He made sure to give Marco plenty of kisses, and rubbed his stomach a bit to relax him.

Jean continued this for a bit, then added a third finger. He could see that Marco was a bit tense, but he took it slow, knowing that the end result would be worth it. The younger man kept up his motions until his boyfriend touched his arm and kissed him passionately, showing that he was ready. Something else that told him that he was ready was the fact that Marco was already opening the condom and placing on Jean’s erection on his own.

"Eager aren’t we?" Jean chuckled, removing his fingers to lean back and grab the bottle to coat his erection in the liquid.  
"Well, I can’t help myself." Marco grinned, hoping that he would still be able to feel the piercing even with the condom, but safety first! "Just come on sexy." He made a small pouty face before pulling Jean closer with his legs.

"Alright, alright, smarty pants." Jean stuck out his tongue, leaning over his boyfriend to give him a peck before slowly pushing into him. Marco let out a small noise, but didn’t tell him to stop, he wanted to get it all in there before he got used to it. Once Jean was all the way in to the hilt, Marco wiggled his hips a bit then blinked.

"Whoa, I can actually feel it in there." He commented while trying to get used to Jean again after all this time.

Jean rolled his eyes and chuckled, moving a bit. “That’s why I got it you dork.”

"Fine Mr. sassy pants, just start moving." Marco hummed, placing kisses down Jean’s jaw while moving his hips a bit to encourage him. At that moment Jean didn’t need anything else before he began to move slowly in and out of Marco.

Their initial pace was slow, but after they thought about the past few month and their sexual denial, it began to be more frantic. Their moans filled the room along with the sound of their skin connecting, a slew of each other’s names spilling from their lips. They moved as if they were one entity, showing how in sync they were and how much love there was between them. They embraced each other as the both were so close to the edge, wanting to make sure that they both ended at the same time.

They both reached their orgasm together, moaning each other’s names into the room where only they were.

Jean breathed out a bit as he pulled out and disposed of the condom, laying back down next to Marco after that. The other seemed to be stuck where he was staring at the ceiling. Jean curled up next to his freckled boyfriend and kissed his shoulder. “So, was it a good surprise?” He questioned with a smirk, already knowing the answer from his look.

"Oh fuck yeah."

And that’s how Jean knew that this was definitely a good decision on his part. Especially if it was so good that Marco cussed at the end of it. Oh their sex life was going to be awesome from here on out, and maybe he might be able to convince Marco to get one two, but that was a different story and a different challenge all on it’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, this was also put on my Tumblr and I decided to post it here as well, um yeah, Enjoy everyone~!


End file.
